3 sets, 5 saisons
by histoirede
Summary: C'est après son premier match officiel de sa première année de lycée, à trois semaines de la fin de l'année scolaire, qu'Akaashi récupère le contact de Bokuto, et décide qu'il l'aime en fait plutôt bien.


Le souffle court, les yeux baissés, Akaashi s'est rarement senti aussi mal. A côté de lui, les membres de Fukurôdani sont particulièrement calmes, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine, Watanabe, leur ordonne de se mettre en rang, la voix cassée.  
Akaashi se retrouve en bout de rangée, fait l'effort de relever la tête pour saluer les vainqueurs, mais sent une espèce de boule dans sa poitrine, une douleur qu'il ne sait pas vraiment exprimer.  
C'est avec des gestes mécaniques qu'il regagne le banc de touche, boit un peu, puis récupère son sac pour se diriger vers les vestiaires. Il entend Bokuto renifler, tourne la tête pour le voir s'écrouler sur le banc de touche. Watanabe lui donne un coup de pied dans ses baskets, assorti d'un "C'est toi le capitaine, maintenant, montre l'exemple." et Bokuto ne trouve rien de mieux que fondre en larmes à ce propos.  
Akaashi détourne le regard à nouveau, n'attend pas ses camarades pour aller à la douche. Watanabe était un très bon sempai. Sûrement un bien meilleur capitaine que ne pourra l'être Bokuto l'an prochain, d'ailleurs.

Akaashi atteint les vestiaires, se déshabille machinalement et passe à la douche. Il est terriblement tendu. Plus que pendant le match. Il devra absolument faire une bonne série d'étirements avant de quitter le gymnase. Sa tête vient toucher le mur, l'eau chaude continuant de couler sur lui.

Il aurait préféré ne pas jouer ce match.

_

"Akaashi !", entend-il à la sortie du vestiaire. "Tu étais où ?  
\- A la douche.", se contente-t-il de répondre en replaçant son sac sur son épaule.  
"Ca va ?  
\- Hm."

Bokuto semble nerveux. Akaashi sait pertinemment que c'est lui qui le rend nerveux.  
Au fur et à mesure de l'année scolaire, ils ont joué de plus en plus ensemble, mais Bokuto est le genre de pointu qui a besoin qu'on s'adapte à lui plutôt que l'inverse et Akaashi sait bien qu'il n'y a pas encore de quoi être vraiment satisfait de leurs combinaisons.  
Il se doute bien que Bokuto aurait préféré jouer ce match avec son passeur habituel, Noda.

"Akaashi, tu...", commence Bokuto en triturant le bas de son t-shirt et Akaashi se demande comment il fait pour rendre un garçon bruyant comme Bokuto aussi mal à l'aise. "Je suis vraiment désolé !", crie Bokuto en s'inclinant à 90 degrés et Akaashi n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.  
"Pour... quoi ?", finit par demander Akaashi.

Bokuto se redresse, écrase une larme.

"J'ai joué comme un pied ! Désolé ! J'ai pas assuré une cacahouète ! Pardon !", dit-il en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Akaashi n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Il a déjà vu Bokuto jouer bien plus mal que ça. Il aurait même plutôt dit que le garçon était dans un bon jour.

"... c'est à moi de dire ça, Bokuto-san.  
\- Hein ? Non, non, sûrement pas !  
\- Je suis désolé de pas avoir su être au niveau de Noda-san. Je me réjouissais de passer un match entier sur le terrain, mais c'est pas encore ça, faut croire...  
\- Akaashi !", dit Bokuto en posant ses mains sur les deux épaules d'Akaashi. "T'as super bien joué ! Puis rentrer pour un premier match en quart de finale ? La pression que c'est, quoi !T'as pas intérêt à culpabiliser, hein.  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes le seul à avoir le droit de faire ça ?", demande Akaashi et il réalise dans l'instant que ce n'est pas une manière de parler à un sempai.

Bokuto reste abassourdi une seconde, semble ne pas comprendre ce qu'on vient de lui dire.

Et puis il éclate de rire.  
Akaashi se sent bizarrement beaucoup mieux à ce son et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

"Ouais ! J'ai l'exclusivité !", répond-il en récupérant ses mains.  
"Bokuto-san, je ne sais pas si c'est une attitude saine de considérer que quand on perd c'est systématiquement de votre faute.  
\- Forcément, vu que quand on gagne, c'est systématiquement grâce à moi.", ajoute le pointu en redressant le menton.  
"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une attitude saine non plus de penser ça...", râle Akaashi en gardant le sourire aux lèvres.  
"Moi ça me va très bien ! Enfin, sauf quand on perd... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais à la douche ! A plus, Akaashi."

Akaashi incline sa tête, laisse passer Bokuto dans la direction des vestiaires. Il n'a pas fait trois pas qu'il est interrompu.

"Akaashi !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu es dans les parages, pendant les vacances ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Tu voudras t'entraîner avec moi ? Je sais que le club est fermé, mais je connais un gymnase où on pourrait aller.  
\- ... pourquoi pas. Vous voulez y aller quand ?  
\- Quand tu voudras ! Je suis dispo tout le temps ! Tu n'as qu'à me dire quand tu veux y aller.", répond Bokuto avec le sourire le plus grand qu'Akaashi lui ait jamais vu.

Depuis le premier jour de cours, Akaashi n'avait pas réussi à se fixer sur quoi penser de Bokuto. Très clairement, son enthousiasme lui était sympathique, sa naïveté énervante et il s'étonnait encore tous les jours de ses capacités au volley. Mais en tant que personne, Akaashi n'avait pas réussi à décider s'il aimait bien Bokuto, ou s'il ne l'aimait pas.  
En voyant le sourire du pointu alors qu'il sort son portable de son sac, Akaashi sait que sa décision est prise.

C'est ainsi qu'après son premier match officiel de sa première année de lycée, à trois semaines de la fin de l'année scolaire, Akaashi récupère le contact de Bokuto, et décide qu'il l'aime en fait plutôt bien.  
Ce n'est que dans la soirée, alors qu'Akaashi finit ses devoirs, qu'il réalise que sa déprime s'était totalement envolée avec cette discussion.

_

Akaashi regarde son portable d'un oeil dubitatif.  
Bokuto a bien précisé qu'il serait libre tout le temps et que c'était à Akaashi de le contacter. Ca lui avait d'ailleurs semblé tout à fait cohérent sur le coup, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouve à devoir écrire un premier mail à un sempai pour le _solliciter_ , il trouve ça plus embêtant qu'autre chose.

'Bokuto-san, c'est Akaashi.', envoie-t-il en premier. 'Vous aviez dit qu'on pourrait s'entraîner pendant les vacances. Est-ce que demain ou après-demain ça vous irait ?'  
'dem1 saroul  
on se retrouv dvt le lyce ?'  
'A quelle heure ?'  
'qd tu ve'  
'9h alors.'

Bon, c'était pas si dur que ça (à part essayer de comprendre ce que pouvaient bien vouloir dire les phrases de Bokuto).  
Quand arrive le lendemain matin, il réalise par contre qu'il va être seul, avec Bokuto. Il est déjà resté plusieurs fois le soir pour s'entraîner avec le pointu, mais en général d'autres personnes étaient présentes. Il n'a jamais été plusieurs heures juste avec Bokuto.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire s'il se met à faire des siennes ? Akaashi n'a jamais eu la responsabilité de s'occuper des sautes d'humeur de leur futur capitaine. Après tout, c'est un sempai : il peut difficilement venir lui faire la morale en lui disant qu'il n'est pas raisonnable.

Akaashi ferme les yeux, tente de se calmer. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Bokuto se comporte bizarrement aujourd'hui. En-dehors des matchs, Bokuto se met rarement à bouder ou pleurer ou n'importe quelle action illogique dont Akaashi a été témoin. Logiquement il n'aura pas à gérer Bokuto, parce que Bokuto se gèrera tout seul, et n'aura aucune raison d'être de mauvaise humeur.

"Akaaaaaashi !"

Akaashi est tiré de ses réflexions par le salut de Bokuto -Akaashi a fini par comprendre que Bokuto préférait crier le nom des gens plutôt que de leur dire bonjour.

"Bokuto-san, bonjour.  
\- T'attends pas depuis trop longtemps, j'espère !  
\- Non, je viens d'arriver.  
\- Ben en route, alors ! C'est pas très loin, 10 minutes à tout casser."

Bokuto se met en route et Akaashi marche à ses côtés, un peu en retrait. Inconsciemment, il se met à se triturer les doigts. Il n'est pas mal à l'aise, est même plutôt content d'aller s'entraîner avec le capitaine de son équipe, mais la situation est inhabituelle, et lors de situations inhabituelles, Akaashi ne peut s'empêcher de réfléchir à tout ce qui pourrait arriver, à faire des scénarios sur ce à quoi ressemblera le gymnase, sur combien de temps ils joueront, s'il a bien amené tout ce qu'il faut,...  
Ils passent à une rue de chez lui, Bokuto s'arrête dans un conbini pour s'acheter une boisson et ils arrivent devant... une école primaire.

"C'est mon ancienne école, en fait. Le concierge me laisse rentrer comme je veux pendant les vacances en échange de petits travaux."

Bokuto ne s'arrête pas à l'entrée principale, mais va sonner à une porte quelques mètres plus loin.

"Kôcchan ! Juste à point ! Tu as un nouveau copain ?  
\- Hm ! C'est Akaashi ! Le nouveau passeur de mon équipe !"

Akaashi s'incline, ne sachant pas trop s'il doit prendre la parole.

"Vous restez longtemps ?  
\- La matinée ?", répond Bokuto sur un ton interrogatif en jetant un oeil vers Akaashi, qui se contente de hocher de la tête pour toute réponse.

Le gymnase est un peu vieillot, mais le matériel est en bon état. Bokuto et Akaashi mettent une dizaine de minutes à installer le terrain et quand enfin le filet est tiré et les balles sorties de la remise, Akaashi a hâte de s'y mettre.

La matinée passe vite : les passes s'enchaînent, mais ne se ressemblent pas. Akaashi veut profiter à fond d'avoir le pointu de son équipe juste pour lui pour mieux comprendre comment ils peuvent s'améliorer. Akaashi met au point quelques signaux qu'ils testent ensemble, et Bokuto est particulièrement enthousiaste dans sa pratique, même si de moins en moins précis au fur et à mesure que les heures passent.  
Vers midi, alors qu'Akaashi allait faire une remarque à Bokuto sur son placement, l'estomac du lycéen gargouille de manière tout sauf discrète.

"Tu veux manger avec moi, Akaashi ?"

Akaashi réfléchit une seconde. Sa mère lui a laissé un repas, mais elle ne s'offusquera pas qu'il soit allé manger avec un ami. Elle s'en réjouirait d'ailleurs plus qu'autre chose, vu qu'Akaashi est tout sauf du genre à se sociabiliser ainsi.

"Vous mangez où ?  
\- MacDo ?  
\- ... ok, je viens avec."

Bokuto répond d'un grand sourire et va attraper un t-shirt propre de son sac. Akaashi regrette un peu de ne pas avoir amené de rechange -il pensait rentrer directement chez lui après. Il sait que l'air du dehors fera vite sécher son maillot, mais il est quand même un peu embêté de se retouver ainsi.  
Bokuto enfile la lanière de son sac de sport à l'épaule et fait mine de quitter le gymnase, en laissant absolument tout en vrac.

"On ne range pas le terrain ?  
\- Je reviens cet aprèm pour tout nettoyer, de toute façon. Je m'en occuperai.  
\- ... je peux vous aider, je n'ai rien de prévu.  
\- C'est vrai ? Merci, Akaashi ! Je savais que t'étais un type bien !  
\- Et sur quoi vous vous basiez pour décider ça ?  
\- Tu fais de trop belles passes.", répond Bokuto dans un sourire.

C'est la première fois qu'Akaashi reste avec Bokuto pour quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec le volley. Il l'a déjà croisé à l'école ou dans les environs, bien sûr, mais ils n'ont jamais échangé beaucoup plus que des salutations.  
Akaashi n'est pas dépaysé pour autant. Bokuto est le même au fast food qu'au volley : il s'enthousiasme probablement un peu trop en voyant le sandwich de la semaine puis déprime en apprenant de la caissière que ledit sandwich n'est plus disponible.

"... du coup j'ai envie de rien.", soupire-t-il, l'oeil morne, comme si c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.  
"Vous aimez quoi, dans ce sandwich ?  
\- ... chais pas, le bacon ?  
\- Celui-là y ressemble, non, il doit être pas mal.", propose Akaashi en pointant le menu posé sur le comptoir.  
"Hmmmmmm... bon, je le prends alors.", se décide Bokuto, avant de commander cinq accompagnements différents.

Les deux garçons s'installent à l'étage, et l'humeur de Bokuto semble être retournée au beau fixe. Akaashi est soulagé que la découverte de l'indisponibilité du sandwich n'ait pas généré une crise plus importante.

"Merci de m'avoir conseillé ce sandwich, Akaashi. Il est super bon !", dit Bokuto, la bouche pleine, le sourire aux lèvres.

Akaashi n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Le premier entraînement de volley de sa seconde année consiste principalement à présenter le club aux première année les plus zélés qui se sont inscrits dès la rentrée. Akaashi leur a déjà montré les vestiaires et le gymnase quand Bokuto arrive, essouflé, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Les élèves se rassemblent au banc de touche à l'appel du professeur, et Bokuto reste debout, sortant des post-its froissés de la poche de son short.

"Accueillir les nouveaux...", marmonne-t-il en lisant son premier post-it avant de relever les yeux vers l'assemblée. "OK, qui est en première année ?"

Les première année lèvent la main, regardent timidement vers le capitaine.

"Hey, Bokuto, c'est quoi cette question, forcément ceux que tu connais pas sont en première année.", dit Konoha et Bokuto se tourne vers lui, l'air courroucé.  
"Il peut y avoir des vocations tardives, aussi !", s'exclame-t-il. "Bon, les première année, bienvenue au club de volley ! On est dans un super bon club et vous allez voir ça va être cool !"

Il regarde son deuxième post-it, hoche de la tête.

"Présentations ! On va tous se présenter ! Je suis Bokuto Kôtarô, en 3e année. Je suis ailier ! Et le capitaine, donc. On continue par là !", dit-il en pointant Sarukui du doigt, et tous les membres du club se présentent, ainsi que les nouveaux.

Bokuto relit ses post-its suivants pendant que Shirofuku se présente puis reprend la parole.

"Alors, le planning ! Il y a deux séances par jour, le matin et le soir. Celle du soir est obligatoire pour tout le monde, celle du matin est facultative sauf pour les titulaires. Vous venez quand vous voulez le matin et vous repartez quand vous voulez le soir.  
\- Bokuto, on a vraiment des horaires, tu sais, c'est pas parce que toi tu fais des heures sup' qu'il faut raconter n'importe quoi...", râle la manager.  
"Quoi ? Enfin bon, pour les horaires, voyez avec Shirofuku, hein.", dit Bokuto en rangeant un post-it de plus en poche. "Il y a des tours de ménage et de rangement, on affichera le roulement dans le vestiaire. Et pour les vestiaires, on va répartir les casiers à la fin de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.  
\- Pour la tenue je passerai vous voir individuellement pour vos tailles au cours de la semaine.", ajoute Shirofuku.  
"Eeeeet il me reste un seul point, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je pensais en écrivant ça...", finit Bokuto, un sourcil froncé en regardant son dernier post-it.  
"Qu'est-ce que t'as écrit ?  
\- Akaashi.", répond Bokuto en tendant le post-it à Shirofuku, comme si la jeune fille pouvait deviner son intention.  
"Tu as quelque chose à dire, Akaashi ?", demande Shirofuku, l'air perplexe, et Bokuto regarde dans sa direction, le regard plein d'espoir.  
"Euuuh... non ?", répond Akaashi, plutôt décontenancé par l'échange.

Tout le monde regarde dans sa direction, et même si Akaashi n'est pas du genre à être facilement intimidé, il se serait volontiers passé de cette attention. Il se force à séparer ses mains vu qu'il joue nerveusement avec ses doigts depuis le début de la discussion.

"Ah ! Je sais ! Mon vice-capitaine ! C'était ça, le post-it. Akaashi, je compte sur toi !  
\- ... Bokuto-san, je suis en deuxième année.  
\- C'est pas permis d'avoir un vice-capitaine en deuxième année ?", demande Bokuto, l'air étonné.  
"C'est permis, juste inhabituel.", précise leur coach. "Mais je pense que c'est un très bon choix. Akaashi, ça te convient ?  
\- Je... oui, bien sûr.", répond Akaashi en se levant. "Je ferai de mon mieux, je compte sur votre bienveillance à tous.", ajoute-t-il en s'inclinant.

Bokuto lève un poing en signe de victoire et Akaashi n'est pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il vient de se passer.


End file.
